


Гроза иного лета

by from_the_wood



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_the_wood/pseuds/from_the_wood
Summary: Гриндевальд сбежал из нью-йоркской тюрьмы и опять пропал; в магическом мире затишье. У Альбуса Дамблдора каникулы, курортный роман и новая любовь; после многих лет он наконец готов распрощаться с прошлым. Но у его старой любви другие планы…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды "Фантастических тварей" на зимнюю фандомную битву 2017 года.

Газеты появились перед ним одновременно, потолкались в воздухе шуршащим смерчем, по взмаху руки улеглись на стол. Альбус Дамблдор просмотрел новости — с разноязыких первых полос смотрело в упор одно и то же лицо. Кто-то где-то видел кого-то похожего на Гриндельвальда. В какой-то мере Геллерт добился своего всемогущества — любой слух о нем уже рождает панику.

Когда в последний раз Геллерт Гриндельвальд пропал из виду больше чем на три месяца, он похитил и подменил собой главу американского аврората, разнес город Нью-Йорк и чуть не выдал тайну волшебного мира маглам. Можно было понять газетчиков.

Но сейчас, как ни крути, новостей нет, в волшебном мире — затишье, у него — каникулы после бурного года. Осталось сегодняшнее интервью, потом зайти в Гринготтс, снять денег; потом — свобода, номер в любимом отеле, утренняя газета, вечерний чай, прогулки по берегу моря.

 

— Здравствуйте, профессор.

Он поднялся, собираясь поприветствовать репортера из «Пророка», и увидел свою недавнюю ученицу.

— Здравствуйте, мисс Астор.

— Мистер Николс свалился с драконьей оспой. К счастью для меня, интервью перепоручили мне. — Маргарет Астор, выпускница этого года, повела плечами и улыбнулась, встряхнув золотыми кудрями. У нее даже смущение выходило мило.

— Рад вас видеть, мисс Астор. Как вам на стажировке?

— Редакция меньше, чем я думала. Но у меня сегодня целых две истории.

Маргарет вытащила блокнот с вопросами, настроила самопишущее перо, села очень прямо, сверкнув одновременно серьезными и смешливыми глазами.

— Можно?.. Итак… Профессор Дамблдор, ваши открытия в области применения драконьей крови по праву считается главным научным событием года. Как вы считаете, для каких зелий здесь наибольший потенциал, что это значит для простого волшебника?

Он отвечал ей подробно и доброжелательно, отмечая про себя, где и как она делает ошибки. А она ошибалась. О, она подготовилась — прочитала нужные статьи, задавала нужные вопросы — но было видно, что ее интересуют вовсе не способы применения драконьей крови.

 — Вы многократно выступали за укрепление международного сотрудничества. Чьи работы — то есть, из ваших европейских коллег — вы могли бы отметить?

— Мне очень помогла возможность воспользоваться лабораторией Николя Фламеля. Кроме того, расшифровкой манускрипта Рудольфа Великого занимался Даниэль Юнков из Пражского Университета. Вообще я давно уже с особым интересом слежу за работами моих французских, немецких и чешских коллег. 

Слежу за тем, как они отстают от меня. Не все, далеко не все — но Фламель слишком стар, Цёлльнер завяз в своих политических играх, а Даниэль полгода не отвечает на письма.

— Как вы считаете, что ждет международные исследования в наше неспокойное время? То есть… То есть, я хотела спросить — как вы считаете, как мировое сообщество волшебников, в том числе и сообщество ученых, должно реагировать на…

Да. На Гриндельвальда.

Она пытается вытянуть из него откровение, громкую фразу, большую историю — историю, которую она не получит. А зря: она пропустила шанс на хорошее научное интервью.

Маргарет Астор, староста школы, лучшая ученица. Конечно же, честолюбива, конечно же, хочет перевернуть мир. В свои восемнадцать лет он не был ни красив, ни богат, успел хлебнуть горя — но он был так же уверен в себе, так же искал высшего блага. И к чему это привело?

— Что же, мисс Астор, не могу вас дольше задерживать. Удачи вам в «Пророке» — если понадобятся уточнения, пришлите мне сову. Да, я выйду с вами. Отправляюсь в небольшой отпуск. 

Она убрала блокнот и перо; вместе с ней он шагнул к двери. Мантия за ее спиной вилась и плясала от быстрого легкого шага – Маргарет Астор уходила в свою золотую юность, еще не знающую поражений. Сколько ей еще отпущено дней? Он вспомнил себя в восемнадцать лет: после выпуска ему осталось два месяца юности, два месяца безумной любви, безумных планов, ощущения всемогущества. Потом его юность кончилась. Интересно, когда оборвалась геллертова юность? В тот же день — под крик Берти, мертвое молчание Арианы? Или смерть так и скатилась с него как вода?

 Альбус уже собрался аппарировать из «Трех метел», как краем глаза заметил светло-кремовое пятно. Мантия Маргарет. Та сидела на земле у крыльца, скорчившись, пытаясь зажать кровавую рану на предплечье.

Он осмотрел рану — сквозь мантию, платье, сорочку кожа была срезана как ножом; остановил кровь заживляющей эссенцией, порадовавшись, что основательно собрался в отпуск.

— Что с вами — вы расщепились?

Она кивнула, сдерживая слезы, и не сразу смогла ответить.

— У меня…нелады с аппарированием. Вот, сейчас опять.

— Давайте я провожу вас на ваше второе интервью. Куда вам нужно?

— В «Приют феникса». Гостиница в Хардфордшире. Там камин не работает. Спасибо вам, я сейчас. — Она попыталась встать и покачнулась, опершись на его руку.

— Подождите немного. Вы успокоитесь, и мы пойдем. Расскажите мне пока о вашем интервью, мисс Астор.

Она дышала ровнее, голос уже не сбивался — эссенция действовала, рана затянулась молодой розовой кожей.

— Шесть дней назад миссис Дели, хозяйка «Приюта Феникса», обнаружила одного из своих постояльцев без сознания, почти что мертвым. Матеуш Коменский, приехал сюда в отпуск из Праги. Миссис Дели вызвала колдомедиков; те сказали, что иностранец мертв и они ничем помочь не могут. Да, он дышит, у него бьется сердце – миссис Дели бывшая медсестра, она смогла вновь запустить ему сердце – но его мозг мертв, диагност не видит никакой активности. Миссис Дели так и не сняла поддерживающих чар, хотела разыскать родственников – и три дня назад Коменский очнулся. Очнулся — жив и здоров!

— Это не так удивительно, мисс Астор. Многие сложные проклятия вызывают потерю сознания на несколько дней.

— Его посчитали мертвым. — Глаза ее разгорелись. — Он иностранец, ему даже не попытались оказать помощь — и это наша медицина? Перкинсу, редактору отдела происшествий, тоже кажется, что дело достойно заметки. Я уже была в святом Мунго; попробую зайти с другого конца.

 

* * *

 

В «Приют феникса», затаившийся между холмов в миле от ближайшей деревни, Альбус ступил после Маргарет, огляделся и не мог понять, кто из сидящих в маленькой уютной зале постояльцев герой этой истории, пока человек в углу, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам, сам не поднялся им навстречу. Он был высок, худощав, слегка неловок, пегие волосы и легко краснеющая кожа будто выжжены солнцем.

— Добрый день, это вы — из «Ежедневного Пророка»? — начал он, и тут заметил Альбуса, вошедшего чуть поодаль.

— Альбус… Дамблдор?! Из «Новостей Трансфигурации»? — Коменский пытался одновременно поклониться Маргарет, снять перед ней шляпу, пожать ему руку, уронил шляпу, поднял ее, крепко и резко пожал протянутую руку: — Матеуш Коменский, к вашим услугам.

— Очень приятно. Вы, случаем, не из Пражского Университета?

— Из архива. Но мы часто пересекаемся по работе с профессорами. Если у вас есть письмо, просьба, привет, — что угодно — буду рад поработать почтовой совой. 

Альбус собрался было вежливо откланяться, дождаться Маргарет за отдельным столиком и проводить ее обратно до Лондона, но потом подумал, что присутствие при разговоре может оказаться интересным. Ему не помешали бы новости из Праги.

 Договорились, что побеседуют после; Альбус уселся с недочитанной газетой, вполуха слушая, как Маргарет расспрашивает Коменского и миссис Дели, «что же именно произошло». Через какое-то время он прислушался: разговор становился громче. Один убеждал, другая сдавалась под напором.

— То есть, — подытожила Маргарет, — вы просто наложили на себя защитные чары, помешавшие диагностике? — в голосе прорезалось полудетское разочарование. — Значит, истории не будет.

— Какую историю вы хотите рассказать, мисс Астор? Обличить халатность колдомедиков, проблемы вашей медицины? Но это не новость. Вашу заметку напечатали бы, возмутились и забыли; так вы не измените ничего. — У Коменского был резкий и разборчивый выговор иностранца, при приветствии еле заметный и обострившийся, стоило ему увлечься беседой. — Вы даже можете вывести меня отрицательным героем: дурак-иностранец полез в незнакомую магию и получил по голове — поделом ему. Или вы можете написать о чуде. О доброте, которую проявила моя хозяйка, доброте к незнакомцу, которая сильнее доводов рассудка.

Альбус поднял голову от газеты и увидел, что Матеуш Коменский улыбается и лицо и голос смягчены этой улыбкой.

— Она держала меня в жизни три дня. Сердцебиение, дыхание; движение воздуха, чтобы не было пролежней — минимум семь заклятий, которые обычно накладывают вдвоем. Вы можете написать историю об этом. Нам всем дан великий дар — магия; обычно мы тратим его на пустяки — но миссис Дели применила этот дар, чтобы спасти жизнь.

— Новости так не пишутся, — возразила Маргарет упавшим голосом.

— Я не говорю про новости. Вы ведь — скажем честно — вряд ли хотите всю жизнь писать заметки? Возможно, вашу историю не опубликуют сразу, возможно, ее придержат на несколько дней, освобождая место для более важных новостей, но ее запомнят. Ее, а не новости. Простите меня за пафос, я знаю, британцы не любят пафос, — он волновался, слегка мял под столом покрасневшие руки, — но я поехал в отпуск, чуть не умер и остался жив. Нет-нет, а спросишь себя, зачем все это? Жить, работать, вырастить детей, умереть? Что запомнится?

— Я знаю, — ответила Маргарет тихо, некрасиво закусив губу; её лицо, искажённое проступившей горечью, казалось открытым нараспашку. — Волшебники редко задаются этим вопросом. Зачем, скажем, я — на этой стажировке в «Пророке»? Что мне потом делать? Писать новости о продажах котлов? Устроиться в министерство? Выйти замуж за достойного молодого человека?

— Вам нравится тот мир, мисс Астор? — спросил Коменский так же тихо. — Вы ни разу не сказали слова «маглы».

— Нравится. Не сказала. Я… не могу. Салли Хейс с первого курса называет маглами собственных родителей. Но Салли до Хогвартс-экспресса видела только свой квартал; я видела пол-Европы. Отец возил меня на каникулах. Мой отец, лорд Астор, которого я в магическом обществе должна бы называть магл и стыдиться его крови.

— И что вы будете делать? — маятник сместился — теперь Коменский задавал вопросы, а она отвечала; казалось, ей очень важно было сказать вслух накопившиеся слова.

— Я не знаю, что делать. Я не знаю, должна ли я уйти к… моим родителям. Мир без магии… Больше. Намного больше. Нелли Блай намного больше успела в «Нью-Йорк-и-Мире», чем возможно в «Пророке».

Он смотрел на нее сочувственно и настойчиво.

— Не оставляйте магию, мисс Астор. Вам дан великий дар и великое знание, с помощью которых вы можете сделать мир лучше — да, и для ваших родителей тоже. Вы же не собираетесь отказываться от вашего ума, вашей красоты, вашей юности?.. Не отказывайтесь и от вашей магии. Сделайте работу в «Пророке» хорошо и помните, что мир не ограничивается «Пророком».

Маргарет так смотрела на неловкого иностранца с дурным выговором, будто он обещал ей новый мир; Альбусу захотелось рассеять этот взгляд.

— Вы говорите с таким убеждением… Вы писали для газеты, мистер Коменский?

— Да, я был газетчиком. Кем я только не был. Я бы рассказал вам; я был бы рад пригласить вас на пиво или эль или что там вы предпочитаете… Как вам сегодня вечером?

Он улыбнулся — в мягкой, доброй, очень теплой улыбке был не только академический интерес. Достаточно красив, хотя и чудак, и его никто не знал в магической Британии. По совести, Альбусу нужно было отказаться. Он должен был отказаться. Он собирался отказаться — и понял, что соглашается.

— Обычно у меня очень много дел – но сегодня я на каникулах. Мне нужно проводить мисс Астор… Подождете меня здесь?

 

Конечно, это было глупостью. После Геллерта он никогда не был с волшебником. Из этого не выйдет ничего хорошего.

 Хватит, сказал у него голос юности в голове. Хватит. Ты хотел от этих каникул: тишины, покоя, развеяться. Что с того, что он колдун? Ты потеряешь один вечер; может быть, он вообще тебя не дождется.

С этой мыслью Альбус откланялся и вышел проводить Маргарет в Лондон, сам удивляясь веселому азарту в сердце — будто подкинул монетку и ждешь, какая выпадет сторона.

 

* * *

 

— Спасибо за помощь, — сказала Маргарет, по-мужски протянув ему руку; ладонь чуть дольше задержалась в его руке, чем полагалось бы для делового рукопожатия. Они стояли у садовой калитки, под аркой, увитой плетистыми белыми розами; георгианский дом белел сквозь пышную зелень сада, и на веранде уже зажгли огни.

— Вы заходите к нам. У мамы салон: по четвергам собираются волшебники, по вторникам — немаги. Четверг, с семи часов вечера, заходите в любое время. Я… Мы будем всегда рады вас видеть.

 

Кудри у нее чуть растрепались, щеки разрумянило закатное солнце — и второй раз за вечер Альбус увидел в прощальной улыбке обещание большего, дальнейшей встречи, любви, счастливой жизни.

Она ушла; Альбус смотрел ей вслед, как восхищаются розой, закатом, юной ланью в холмах, кристально ясной формулой магии.

Он мог бы войти в этот дом. Заглянуть на вечер леди Астор, урожденной Селвин из «священных двадцати восьми», встретиться с сильными мира сего, уйти в министерство, изменить мир — разумеется, только миром, и добром, и дипломатией, совсем не так, как мечталось в восемнадцать лет, в объятиях своей гениальной, жестокой, проклятой любви.

Мог бы, мог бы, мог бы — сколько дверей было открыто перед ним, и каждую из них он закрывал опять — и здесь и сейчас нисколько не жалел об этом. Он думал о Матеуше Коменском, который ждал или не ждал его в гостиничке миссис Дели, об улыбке — такой, будто видела все зло мира и все равно могла радоваться жизни, улыбке человека, воскресшего из мертвых.

Он не сразу аппарировал, шел в тишине закатной улицы мимо садов, каштанов, гербов на воротах, белых, кремовых, розовых вилл, шел, улыбаясь сам не зная чему, шагая все быстрее, повинуясь безрассудной, безоглядной, все растущей в груди надежде.

 

* * *

 

Альбус толкнул дверь в «Приют Феникса» и не узнал гостиной среди зачарованного леса. Пол стал зеленой поляной в кольце ведьминых огней, в ветвях путались звезды и розы, полыхало сквозь листья северное сияние. Из старого граммофона скрипуче звучал вальс; Матеуш Коменский вел в танце миссис Дели, не касающуюся ногами пола.

— Ну, ну, отпустите старуху, — махнула рукой миссис Дели, шагнула на пол, чуть задыхаясь; она казалась на двадцать лет моложе. – Вот ведь, профессор, знаете же — иллюзия, завтра рассеется; а все равно — как красиво!

 

Вечер перешел в ночь, миссис Дели пожелала им спокойной ночи и ушла, а они все сидели в зачарованной гостиной. В полутьме среди свечей и звезд все двоилось: вокруг были столы, стулья, шторы, салфетки, дубовый потолок и буфет, и они же были грозовым небом, темным лесом, стаей рыб, узором облаков. И так же их разговор — о работе, погоде, научных статьях, немногих общих знакомых, но за этим теплилось, мерцало что-то другое, волшебное, не выражаемое словами.

 

— Кстати… — Альбус вспомнил наконец, что он хотел спросить в самом начале. — Вы знаете Даниэля Юнкова из вашего университета? Знаток древних языков, очень помог мне в последней публикации — но полгода не отвечает на письма.

Коменский подтянулся по-военному, одернул манжеты; худое лицо вытянулось еще сильнее, утратив всякую мягкость.

— Даниэль Юнков… Из общей теории магии, да? Наверно жив и здоров, но писем писать не будет. Даниэль Юнков ушел в лес.

— Простите?

— В Лес. В подполье.

Альбус понял раньше, чем тот успел договорить.

— Да. Гриндельвальд, Запретный Лес. Не удивляйтесь. Гриндельвальд несколько лет жил в Праге после того, как его выгнали из Дурмстранга. Большая часть наших ученых старцев так и запомнила его — «таким талантливым молодым человеком!».

— И что они теперь говорят?

— Они не следят за новостями. А мы… Говорят, это его любимый город. Говорят, Прага вряд ли будет разрушена, если будет война.

И снова Альбус понял недосказанное. «Неизвестно, можно ли будет жить кому-нибудь еще в его любимом городе».

 

Коменский сцепил руки замком, разжал, глянул в сторону, явно сменил тему.

— Мисс Астор очень милая девушка. Вы ее… сопровождали сегодня?

— Нет, — засмеялся Альбус, — нет. Она моя бывшая ученица, сегодня утром брала у меня интервью. Оказалось, что у нее не все хорошо с аппарацией, и я помог ей добраться сюда.

— Не может аппарировать? Странно. Она явно умна.

— Лучшая ученица в своем выпуске. Но, право, вы все-таки зря говорили с ней так… возвышенно.

— Знаю, знаю, — улыбнулся Коменский, шутливо поднял руки в знак сдачи. — Разумнее было сказать ей, что нужно умерить амбиции, не искать мировых сенсаций, прежде всего возделывать свой сад… Но — и это вы знаете тоже — она бы не поверила. Никто не верит в семнадцать лет.

— Иногда мне кажется, что у нас совершеннолетие слишком рано. Семнадцатилетний магл, будь он хоть король, вряд ли сможет, скажем, один развязать войну. А у нас — любому семнадцатилетнему идиоту с талантом и волшебной палочкой легко натворить дел, вообразить себя властителем мира, победителем смерти… Да, мир рано или поздно остановит их, но слишком часто бывает уже поздно.

 

Альбус опять вспомнил свои восемнадцать лет, те игры со властью и смертью — и очнулся, поняв, что слишком надолго замолчал, и его собеседник тоже молчит, не желая мешать его мыслям. Теперь была его очередь сменить тему.

— Простите… Я все хотел спросить — что-таки с вами случилось?

— А, — хмыкнул Коменский. — Сходил, называется, за сувенирами. Вот так приедешь на похороны тетушки и не думаешь, что мог бы отправиться к праотцам одновременно с ней. Вообще занятное проклятье, века, кажется, девятого; как бы не чары малого народца. У вас, насколько я читал, вообще интересные традиции старой магии.

 

— Наверно, старые сказки вас тоже интересуют? — не удержался Альбус, спросил прямо; у него будто сразу заныли все зубы. Не хватало ему еще одного иностранца, любящего старые сказки.

— Да нет, магический фольклор не моя специализация, — собеседник, кажется, удивился вопросу. Альбус не удержался, заглянул — совсем неглубоко — в чужой разум; не увидел картинки, но уловил искренность: Коменский не лгал. И еще — раз уж речь об эмоциях — был очень счастлив от его, Альбуса, присутствия; так счастлив, что едва заметил вопрос.

 

— …но для ученого это потрясающе интересный материал; английский ритуал вызывания огня отличался от испанского — до тех пор, пока везде не распространились латынь и палочки; сейчас даже юные индейцы в Ильверморни учат латынь.

— Я не стал бы жалеть об этом, — возразил Альбус. — Без палочки, чтобы вызвать огонь, нужно прикормить кого-то из малого народца или найти и приручить феникса. А теперь достаточно «люмоса».

Повинуясь его словам, в воздухе вспыхнул синий огонек.

— Или магловского огнива. Или спичек. Или выключателя в электрической магловской лампе, — усмехнулся Коменский; улыбка в голубом свете казалась будто приклеенной. — Если мерилом магии становится удобство, то маглы опередят нас через поколение или два.

В ответ Альбус поднял палочку — на ее конце заклубились струйки тумана, выросшие в облака, вызревшие в тучи, слипшиеся в черно-синий устрашающий смерч. Вызванный им ураган висел ровно, повинуясь его мысли — пока собеседник не сотворил свой собственный вихрь, пытавшийся вырвать из-под контроля его чары.

Он оказался сильным волшебником.

— Вы в самом деле хотите спустить этот ураган на дом и окрестности? — поинтересовался Альбус.

— У меня все равно не выйдет, — подмигнул ему Коменский, еще добавив силы в свой встречный ветер. — Я же знаю, кто вы.

И взмахом палочки оборвал свои чары. Лишившись сопротивления, Альбус ослабил хватку на своем заклятии, и смерч чуть не ушел вверх — оба мага чувствовали, как содрогается старый дом, как трещат потолочные стропила, как вихрь опрокидывает столы и стулья… Через полсекунды они поймали блудное заклятие; смерч рассосался, не успев навредить, упал на них волной влажного свежего воздуха. Они посмотрели друг на друга с другим интересом. Глупо было выделываться, но Альбус давно ни с кем не мерялся магией, давно не ловил на себе не почтительных, а таких вот заинтересованных взглядов. Веселье хмелем ударило в голову.

— Это — магия, — весело сказал Матеуш. — Вот это и есть магия. Но мы больше не вызываем ураганы… Впрочем, дождя в засушливый год от нас тоже не дождешься. Простите, что дразнил вас – именно это я и хотел сказать мисс Астор. Магия — это не только перекладывать бумажки в «Пророке»; магия, достойная восхищения… — Быстрое, неуловимое выражение скользнуло по его лицу и исчезло, сменившись неотрывным горящим взглядом. — Я не думал, что встречу магию, достойную восхищения.

Определенно, разговор заходил куда-то не туда.

— Вы… то есть, вы хотели осмотреть магическую Британию, так? — еще раз сменил тему Альбус.

— Да, как раз завтра собирался в Лондон. Я бы вас пригласил, если у вас есть время.

— Давайте договоримся за завтраком, — выпалил Альбус и ретировался быстрее, прежде чем ему пришло в голову прямо сейчас договориться о чем-то еще. Определенно, нужно было остыть. Этот вечер действовал на него странным образом.

 

* * *

 

Не сговариваясь между собой, они спустились к завтраку одновременно. С утра «Приют Феникса» сверкал чистотой и пах свежей выпечкой, салфетки не светились, не шевелили плавниками, лежали смирно — от ночного волшебства не осталось и следа. Решили, что вместе отправятся в Лондон; больше ничего сказано не было. Они пили чай, как приличествует хорошим знакомым, то и дело поглядывали друг на друга и сами улыбались этим «смотринам», как известной только им шутке.

 

Хлопнула входная дверь, звякнул колокольчик, прозвучали тяжелые шаги — в залу за миссис Дели вошли двое незнакомцев в аврорских мантиях.

— …Нет, я мистера Линча больше не видела, говорю вам. Переночевал и уехал рано с утра, даже завтракать не стал.

— Скорее всего, у этого Линча фальшивые документы; он мог быть и под оборотным. Могли бы вы припомнить всех постояльцев, кто приезжал к вам после девятого?

— Девятого?

— Мы упустили его четыре дня назад, девятого июля, — терпеливо и размеренно повторял один из авроров. — Вполне возможно, он решил возвращаться знакомой дорогой. Кто заселился к вам в последние три-четыре дня? Или, может быть, вы видели незнакомцев в деревне?

— М-м-м… Мистер Морриган у меня последние две недели, миссис Финкли с семейством была уже неделю как и вчера уехала, мистер Коменский тоже уже дней десять, профессор приехал вчера, но это не то… А! Был один. Подписался Смит, позавчера приехал, раз переночевал и исчез; такой, знаете, неприятный тип, все пил что-то из своей фляжечки…

 

Альбус проводил глазами авроров — те вытягивали из миссис Дели подробное описание «неприятного типа» — и вздрогнул, когда сидящий рядом с ним Матеуш дотронулся до его руки.

— Альбус… — обратился он тихо, — вы не знаете, в вашем банке принимают анонимные переводы? — Он был чем-то обеспокоен, то сцеплял руки в замок, то разжимал пальцы. — Понимаете, я очень обязан миссис Дели. Мне от тетушки досталось в наследство кой-какая сумма, но на жизнь мне и так хватает… В общем, кажется, вы говорили, что вам с утра тоже нужно в банк?

 

* * *

 

Стоя на колоннаде собора святого Павла в толпе магловских туристов, они и сами сейчас походили на маглов: мантия Альбуса превратилась в лиловый костюм, павлины на туфлях так и застыли с распущенными хвостами. Костюм казался ему узковат и тесен, а Матеуш, кажется, привык к магловской одежде и ко всему их миру, плыл в нем как рыба в воде — странно свободно для европейского мага.

 

Это была его идея. О, они были в «Гринготтсе», и перевели миссис Дели «кой-какую сумму» с тремя нулями без указания имени отправителя, посмотрели Косой переулок, заглянули во все лавочки, поели мороженого в кафе Фортескью и дошли до конца квартала в два часа пополудни.

Матеуш, кажется, удивился. Большая часть страниц в его путеводителе была посвящена памятникам магической истории — Тауэру, Вестминстеру, церкви Храма, лабораториям Бэкона и Тальбота — но все они были в магловском Лондоне.

 

И теперь они смотрели на этот магловский город с высоты. Лондон под рассеянным солнечным светом казался акварельным, написанным вовсе без черной краски; среди света и тени облаков кружил магловский самолет, издалека казавшийся вырезанным из бумаги.

 

— Я когда-то летал на этой штуке, — Матеуш тронул его за плечо, и рука задержалась на плече чуть дольше. — Пассажиром, разумеется. Сначала летишь как на метле, даже кажется, что медленно. Потом понимаешь: внизу мелькают не кустики, а дубы, не мили, а десятки миль. А потом поднимаешься над облаками. Сверху там всегда солнце…

Замолчав, он смотрел, как самолетик делает круг, качая крылами, как быстрая тень скользит по площадям и проспектам города.

— Мисс Астор, выросши в двух мирах, решила выбрать этот. Кажется, зачем отказываться от магии? Но мы уже отказались. Мы властны над стихией, над памятью, над сознанием, мы можем пренебречь всеми законами физики… И мы сами себя заперли в закрытых улочках и глухих деревнях. Неудивительно, что при слове «колдовство» маглы представляют насылающую сглаз грязную деревенскую ведьму — когда мы давали увидеть им что-то другое?

Альбус закаменел — ему слишком хорошо были знакомы и очень не нравились такие речи, — но Матеуш продолжал так же настойчиво:

— Они догоняют нас в механике, мы, слава Мерлину, до сих пор впереди в медицине. Мы многое заимствовали у них — что ни говори, для первоклашки ваш Хогвартс-экспресс удобнее метлы — пора бы, в самом деле, и отдариться.

— Нынешние сторонники… объединения миров вряд ли первым делом думают о научном обмене, — отчеканил Альбус. Матеуш чуть сгорбил плечи, виновато улыбнулся, будто заранее извиняясь.

— Знаю, что не выйдет. Наши маглов презирают, маглы нас боятся. Наши захотят войны, маглы захотят войны. У самой идеи дурная репутация. Но, — глаза его блеснули, — мечтать-то можно.

— Зачем вам это?

Матеуш заговорил тише, карие глаза шире раскрылись:

— Простой ответ — я полукровка. Я читал их книги, я слышал их песни, я был на их войне. Иногда в Праге я не хочу аппарировать, я прохожу мимо кварталов бедности и болезней, которые мы могли бы исцелить одним взмахом палочки. И — да, я хочу еще раз полетать на этой штуке. Хочешь?.. — Тут Матеуш шагнул ближе, давно никто так близко не подходил к нему, давно Альбус не видел, как в чужих глазах пляшут искры. — Хочешь, я покажу тебе, как может быть — их и наше? Их и наше, общее — магия и музыка…

 

Когда они добрались до нарядной белой церкви св. Мартина (Матеуш осадил магловское справочное бюро и долго выяснял, где в Лондоне можно услышать мессу определённого композитора), был уже вечер.

Они прокрались на последнюю скамейку — везде одни маглы, хористы в черно-белом уже встали справа от алтаря, полутемная церковь полна, — накрыли себя заклятием отвода глаз, но Матеуш вовсе не собирался убирать палочку.

— Тшшш. Тихо. Никто ничего не заметит. Просто услышат свою же музыку так, как она должна звучать.

Альбус был как в зачарованном сне, он не должен был соглашаться, но согласился; он не сделал ничего, когда вместе с музыкой началась магия. Волны музыки, волны магии, мириады призрачных душ в вихре смерти, адский жар разверзшейся бездны, крылья ангелов, вой ветра последней бури, — Альбус знал, что это иллюзия, это недоказуемо, этого нет, это не нарушает Статута, это сводит с ума, но Статута не нарушает.

 

Хор замолк, после гулкой тишины грозой грянули трубы, вступили человеческие голоса, и Альбус безотчетно повторял про себя, как заклинание, слова знакомой латыни:

 

Персть и смерть бессильны будут,

Тварь восстанет, звук понудит

Дать ответ Тому, Кто судит.

 

Пред судьею вседержавным

Все, что тайно, станет явным,

Злу возмездье будет равным!

 

Матеуш встал в полный рост, как дирижер во главе оркестра; никто не смотрел на него, никто не мог оторвать глаз от хора. Музыка гремела, волной несла их всех выше, девушка-солистка в черной мантии еле стояла на ногах, выводя мелодию, и все же не сбивалась с голоса.

Человеческие голоса отзвучали, протрубил и замолк орган, хор и зрители замерли, не понимая, что произошло, зная только, что эта музыка была реальна, что они навсегда запомнят ее — и никому никогда не смогут рассказать об этом.

 

Матеуш опустился рядом, взволнованный шепот обжег щеку:

— Вот так бы звучала эта музыка, если бы Моцарт был магом.

— Если бы он был магом, ему не удалось бы собрать ни такого хора, ни такого оркестра. Нас все же слишком мало, — возразил Альбус, из последних сил пытаясь сохранить здравый рассудок.

— Хорошо, что он не был магом. Если бы он сам дирижировал, снес бы все к чертям еще в восемнадцатом веке. А так — живем. Живем, — повторил Матеуш, не отпуская его руки, не отводя сияющего взгляда.

 

Когда они вышли, на площади уже зажгли фонари; они шли незнамо куда, теперь уже открыто обнявшись; их тянуло друг другу тем притяжением, которое прибой тянет к берегу, луну — к земле, землю — к солнцу.

 

У фонаря Матеуш остановился и разжал объятия.

— Через два месяца мне возвращаться в Прагу.

— А мне — в Хогвартс.

— Курортного романа у нас не выйдет. Ты же дома!

— Ничего. Я знаю один отель под Истборном, в самый раз для таких, как мы. Тебе понравится — магловский курорт и море. И аппарировать удобно. Давай руку.

— Что?

— Руку. Отель «Принц Филипп». Каникулы. Хороший завтрак по утрам. Ну?

— Если не понравится, сотрем друг другу память, — предложил Матеуш серьезно, протягивая руку, и Альбус утянул его от лондонских фонарей в сельскую ночь.

 

В темноте они уже целовались неудержимо, не хотелось никакой гостиницы, а хотелось вот здесь, на обочине этой аллеи, у этого, черт возьми, дуба!

 

Матеуш резко остановился у самых ступеней под вывеской «Принц Филипп», провел руками по волосам, будто снимая с волос невидимую паутину.

— Что это? — желтый свет бросал на его лицо черные тени. Для историка он очень хорошо разбирался в практической стороне магии.

— Магия. Иллюзия. «Отвод глаз». В «Принце Филиппе» тебя — кроме хозяев — увидят и запомнят только те, кому ты хочешь показаться.

— «Скорей на сон похоже, чем на явь», да? — пропел тот вполголоса и шагнул внутрь.

 

Они вошли в холл, чинно разжав руки, и поздоровались с хозяином; Эдди уже ушел спать, а Пьер посмотрел на них, пожал плечами и протянул ключи от номера для молодоженов, не став даже предлагать других номеров. Они пожелали ему доброй ночи, и поднялись по лестнице, и закрыли, наконец, за собой дверь.

 

* * *

 

Было за полночь, рядом с ним, разметавшись на исполинской кровати, спал его внезапный любовник, а Альбус все лежал без сна. Не то что было плохо, нет — хорошо, во всем теле была приятная опустошенность – но слишком быстрые ласки, слишком жадные поцелуи, прикосновения почти в нужном месте… Возможно, Альбус был сам виноват — после ночи и дня разговоров намечтал себе незнамо что, влюбленность, родственную душу, прекрасную ночь в зачарованном сне, а Матеуш Коменский оказался торопливым и не самым внимательным любовником.

 

Опьянение и азарт возбуждения, увлечения, приключения постепенно выветривались, на смену им нахлынула печаль. Рядом с ним лежал чужой человек. Альбус подумал почему-то о Маргарет Астор – и о Геллерте. Тогда, с Геллертом, они совсем не закрывались друг от друга, они были одним — Альбус-и-Геллерт, легилименция, слияние умов вместе с соитием тел, мысль одного становилась желанием другого…

 

Что ж, он выбрал сам: жизнь ученого, приключения разума, класс, лаборатория, библиотека, редкие поездки в Лондон, еще реже — вылазки в магловский город с закрытым иллюзией лицом, поход в один из тех баров, где искали быстрой разрядки или вечной любви такие же, как он, близость без имен и долгих прелюдий, с утра — негрустное прощание навсегда.

Он сам отказался от своей великой любви, не отвечал на письма и правильно сделал; он мог, пожалуй, пережить торопливого или грубого любовника. Если пражский гость в самом деле искал приключения на одну ночь, то наутро он сам исчезнет. А если нет, если Альбусу не почудилось увлечение в глазах другого, то завтра он скажет Матеушу, что ненавидит, когда его пытаются кусать за ухо.

 

Он решил это — пусть и переложив решение на другого — и уснул спокойно.

 

Ему спалось очень хорошо. Альбус проснулся от бьющего в глаза солнца и понял, что лежит в чьих-то объятиях — светлокожая, обсыпанная мелкими рыжими веснушками рука была ему подушкой. Открыв глаза окончательно, он увидел, что Матеуш глядит на него с какой-то веселой нежностью, будто знает его насквозь, будто смеется давно знакомой шутке, как супруг на двадцатом году брака.

— Доброе утро.

— Я не думал, что увижу тебя утром, — сказал Альбус тихо; он не забыл вчерашней ночи.

— Я думал сбежать, — Матеуш отвел было глаза, вздохнул и посмотрел на него в упор. — Я был полнейшей свиньей, да? У меня очень долго не было… — У него даже уши покраснели. — Ты вовсе не этого хочешь. И я хочу не этого. Не так.

Прикосновение губ было совсем другое, чем вчера, суховатое, шершавое, нежное. Едва касаясь, Матеуш целовал его в лоб, в висок, в шею, вниз по груди, ниже, ниже, еще ниже.

 

В тот день они долго не выходили из номера. Любили друг друга с открытыми глазами под прозрачно-утренним светом и под горячим светом полудня, пробовали друга на вкус, знакомились заново.

 

Устав, лежали без одеяла — было жарко — и болтали обо всем на свете. Именно болтали; Альбус давно не чувствовал себя таким молодым.

— А ты гораздо лучше, чем твои колдографии в газетах. Там ты всегда смотришь таким профессором, таким… Учителем Жизни, Надеждой Волшебного Мира…

— Как будто ты хорошо выходишь на колдографиях.

— Я — нет. Особенно на ваших. Меня в вашем консульстве так припечатали — сразу сгодится для личного дела в вашем Азкабане.

Альбус прыснул, и Матеуш не поленился, слез с него, встал, зарылся в свой бездонный чемоданчик.

— «Акцио» не проще? — не договорив, Альбус увидел матеушеву волшебную палочку, торчащую между двух подушек на желтом диванчике в дальнем углу номера.

Альбус поднял брови, но Матеуш только закатил глаза:

— Ты вряд ли затащил меня сюда с враждебной целью… Это я у нас темная личность, по крайней мере, здесь. — И сунул под нос Альбусу свою въездную визу.

— Вот он я. Худшая колдография века. Кстати, в этом секретном отеле мне нужно регистрироваться или нет?

Черно-белая рожа действительно выглядела устрашающе, в месте работы значилось — Пражский архив, отдел новейшей истории.

— Ага, — кивнул Альбус. — Архивист. Отдел Новейшей истории. Ну-ну.

— Надо же нам как-то называться, — Матеуш не удивился догадке. — Все лучше, чем ваш Отдел Тайн. Работа, знаешь, по большей части архивная, без всех этих аврорских штучек. Просто читаешь очень много всего и замечаешь несообразности: такой-то отправляет слишком много писем на такой-то адрес, в такой-то газете месяцами объявления на одну и ту же тему. Потом выезжаешь на место проверить догадку, она подтверждается или нет, потом вызываешь авроров или нет… — Он развел руками — больше, мол, сказать не могу.

— И как, ты всем разглашаешь свои международные тайны?

Матеуш смотрел на него с грустноватой улыбкой.

— Я тебя знаю. Твои выступления на Международной Конференции… Тебе, я думаю, известны такие тайны, о которых я и понятия не имею. Кроме того, я уже был в вашем Отделе Тайн. У вас всех всегда так трясут или это из-за нынешних… обстоятельств? Нет, оно понятно, особенно после милого случая в Нью-Йорке — но утомительно, когда ты действительно Матеуш Коменский из пражского архива и в самом приехал на похороны тетушки. Но, — тут он обхватил Альбуса за бока, огладил от подмышек до бедер, — могу тебя заверить, что Надежда Магической Британии находится в надежных руках. — Поиграл пальцами по коже, спустился чуть ниже, погладил чуть сильнее. — В руках, проверенных Отделом Тайн, и Отделом Международного Сотрудничества, и вашей таможней и черти чем еще. Как тебе ощущение, м-м-м?

— Очень хорошо, — сказал Альбус. Голова опять шла кругом; он закрыл глаза.

Хорошо, в самом деле, когда рядом с тобой умный человек и при этом не международный преступник. Очень хорошо.

 

* * *

 

Они очень легко сошлись. Альбус, тщательно выверявший отношения с людьми, иногда удивлялся этой легкости. Вместе просыпались, спускались к завтраку, читали утренний «Пророк», вместе гуляли и купались в море. Кормили с рук водяного дракона в Лох-Нессе, говорили с призраками в Гламисском замке, зажгли огонь меж священных камней Калланиш, в обнимку стояли на Адриановом валу, где когда-то столкнулись насмерть магия римлян и магия пиктов. Однажды, выпив, они оживили Белую Лошадь и заставили ее ночью скакать по окрестным холмам, а к утру вернуться на место, распластаться меловой росписью на зеленом склоне.

 

Сегодня была не совсем прогулка — вылазка по делам школы. Альбус, получив письмо — крупный старательный почерк не привыкшего к перу человека, — сначала хотел отправиться один, потом представил себе, что за тоскливый выйдет день, и позвал Матеуша с собой.

 

Как они легко сошлись, как сильно изменился он сам! Предыдущие тридцать с лишним лет он был вполне доволен обществом своей персоны, он знал все радости одиночества и привык ценить их: любил каникулы в «Принце Филиппе», хороший стол, широкую постель, чтение перед сном, завтрак в покое, долгие прогулки — а сейчас ему жалко было одного одинокого дня.

 

Их ждали. Не магия — на выходе из леса их встретили два волкодава и, оскалившись, проводили до дома охотника, словно выросшего из окрестных серых скал.

Огден Хагрид, смотритель леса, охотник на волшебную и прочую дичь, провел их в дом, к колыбели младенца. Колыбель была размером с кровать первокурсника. Младенец мирно спал, был красен и здоров — и был раза в два больше человеческого новорожденного ребёнка.

— Да, — подтвердил хозяин. — Орра, мать его, из гигантов. Мы с ней сошлись в этих горах. Я вроде как помог их главному, когда он угодил в магловскую западню, он мне тож помог, а Орра — дочка его, ну и…

Он вряд ли часто выходил из своих лесов — Альбус с трудом понимал его шотландский выговор.

— Где она сейчас?

— Да в лесу, со своими. Она дикая, под крышей-то не любит. Ей вот этого всего, — Хагрид обвел рукой колыбель, комнату, где все накрепко сбитое убранство было под стать силачу хозяину, — ничего не нужно. Они могут хоть голыми под снегом ходить, все им ничего. Потому я ей сказал — вот так и сказал — я его с тобой не отпущу. Они привычные, а он? Помрет он у них.

Лесник нахмурился, прокашлялся, добираясь по сути дела. — Я чего хотел спросить-то… Чего оно так срочно. Осенью они уйдут на север. Я уж не пойду с ними. Если Рубеус останется со мной… пусть и растет как человек, как порядочный волшебник. Так что я хотел спросить…можно ему будет учиться? Придет ему письмо от вашей школы? Малому народцу не приходят.

Если мальчик-полугигант вырастет у отца, среди людей, и сам будет считать себя человеком… Семь или восемь из десяти, что Хогвартс его примет, но Альбус не был уверен.

— Обычно замок сам узнает будущих учеников -

— Нет уж, господин профессор. Что я, десять лет будут этого письма ждать? А ему потом жить как сквибом? Чтоб ни колдовать, ни палочки? Нет уж, скажите сразу. Если ему, значит, нельзя человеком, пусть уж растет с матерью.

Альбус представил себе человеческого ребенка, пусть и полугиганта, в этом диком племени, среди скал, под открытым небом.

— Я могу вам ручаться вот в чем. Если через одиннадцать лет я буду в Хогвартсе — даже если письмо не придет — напишите мне. Я думаю, это можно будет устроить. Ваш сын пойдет в школу.

 

* * *

 

Они не сразу аппарировали, решили прогуляться по низкому лесу предгорий. Альбус думал о том, что Шотландия все же лучше Англии; Хогвартс был совсем близко, и Альбус кожей чувствовал его магию. Когда-нибудь он покажет Матеушу все это.

— У вас в самом деле нельзя поступить в школу полугиганту?

— В том-то и дело, что я не знаю. Но у нас очень средневековое определение слова «волшебник». Чистокровные родители считают недостойным, если их отпрыск общается с полукровкой, а полугигант! Еще скажи — оборотень или вампир.

— А что вампиры? — Матеуш почему-то развеселился. — Что еще с ними делать? Не учи его — так и останется диким деревенским стригом, а так — станет цивилизованным членом общества.

— Ты и с вампирами общался?

Матеуш наклонился снять репей с мантии и продолжил:

— Я как-то разговорился с учителем из школы волшебства в Валахии… Помню, он все восторгался Хогвартсом — как бы завести такое же просвещение в их глуши! А у них среди учеников хорошо если половина — людской крови.

— Н-нда. У нас ученика из оборотней встретят скорее серебряной пулей.

— Нет у вас какого-нибудь закона о защите волшебников не людской крови?

— Нет. И если судить по нынешнему положению дел, еще лет пятьдесят не предвидится. Потом Визенгамот еще лет двадцать лет подумает, создаст прецедент…

— Даже если придет новый министр?

— Ты не знаешь, что это за гадюшник, — отмахнулся Альбус, потер нос. — У меня нет никакого желания лезть в эти дрязги, но я стараюсь помогать тем, кому могу. Рубеус Хагрид пойдет в школу.

 

* * *

 

Они сидели за завтраком бок о бок; перед ними трепыхалась развернутая в воздухе газета, не зная, чьему взгляду повиноваться. Явился чай. Матеуш разлил чай в две чашки, разложил сахар — один кусок себе, один Альбусу — и пододвинул к нему чашку. Тот не глядя взял и внезапно задумался над этим жестом. Как просто — одному разлить на двоих чай, другому — приготовить на двоих тосты, что Альбус и сделал минуту назад. Вот ты и влюблен, вот ты и любишь.

Альбус засмеялся и поцеловал свою новую любовь в шею; Матеуш оторвался от газеты, мазнул по щеке теплыми и чуть щекотными от масла губами…

— Что я буду делать, когда ты уедешь?

— Гонять сов. Торчать перед камином. Ты целовался когда-нибудь через камин? Встречать меня в вашем Хогсмиде, или куда там можно попасть портключом. Хоть раз-то за семестр, думаю, смогу выбраться. Гулять со мной по Праге на Рождество… Ты приедешь ко мне на Рождество?

— Да, — сказал Альбус. — Да.

Новая жизнь, разделенная на двоих, все ярче разворачивалась перед ним. Из Лондона можно было бы аппарировать. Но из Праги, через пролив…

— Может, я смогу пробить тебе разрешение на прямой портключ. Хотя бы без таможни и досмотра.

— Прямой портключ? — глаза у Матеуша округлились каким-то суеверным уважением. — А ты не прост, господин Простой Школьный Учитель.

— В министерстве мне обязаны. Я постараюсь.

Он в самом деле собираться постараться.

 

* * *

 

Они лежали в своей постели молодоженов, смотрели магловское кино. Матеуш наладил проектор так, чтобы механизм не сходил с ума от магии; на стене мелькали черно-белые тени длинной-длинной немой колдографией.

 

Матеушу фильм — история о двух летчиках-маглах, любящих одну девушку, ушедших на одну войну — не понравился. Война, по его мнению, была совершенно не та.

— Вообще нам это сложно представить: у нас битва — это дуэль один на один, даже десять, двадцать дуэлей один на один, и, честно говоря, мы не в силах так угробить окрестности. Представь себе голое — с двух сторон в грязи окопы в колючей проволоке, посередине «ничья земля», на которой ничего нет, только мертвецы… Не могу, плохой из меня рассказчик. — Он чуть не застонал от бессилия.

— А ты покажи мне, — сказал Альбус, и понял что сказал вслух. В горле пересохло.

— Показать…— Матеуш неверно улыбнулся. — Ты легилимент, да? Боюсь, у меня не выйдет. Вот смотри, — тут он уселся поудобнее и начал вещать. — Сам знаешь, что в голове разные слои мышления. Первый — мыслеречь: мысли, оформленные предложениями. С утра я смотрю на тебя и думаю: вставай, сколько можно дрыхнуть. Зайти чуть глубже — мыслеобраз, картинка яркая, но бессвязная. Ты красный как маков цвет — ты, мак, твои щеки и что там еще у тебя красное, — так?

— Дважды два четыре. Асфодель и волчий корень — одно и то же. Ну? — В другое время Альбус бы полюбовался тем, как Матеуш, совершенно голый, самозабвенно излагает что-то из магической теории, но сейчас не мог подавить своего разочарования.

— А что глубже? — спросил Матеуш, не сводя с него глаз.

— Глубже все равно ничего не увидишь.

— Правильно, мыслеобразы все путанее, полная каша, не понятно ничего, дальше падаешь в темноту, где нет ни слова, ни сознания, ни разума… Так вот — он водил пальцем по губам, все понижая голос. — Про мыслеречь и мыслеобраз я знаю из теории. А когда пробовал на практике, то меня выносило прямо туда. За грань сознания. Не знаю — то ли с детства, то ли война помогла. Что-то, — он постучал себе по голове, — в черепушке. Так что если захочешь поглубже залезть ко мне в голову, то ты, может, что-то и увидишь… Потом провалишься в мое бессознательное, потом я забьюсь в припадке, упаду в обморок, и ты будешь меня оттуда долго и мучительно вытаскивать.

Матеуш взглянул на него исподлобья, очень внимательно, очень зорко.

— Прости меня. Я знаю, что ты этого хочешь. Но я… Я не могу. Не выйдет. Ты не увидишь того, что я хочу показать тебе. И пусть я думаю, что ты самый прекрасный рыжеволосый хрен из всех, кого я знаю, что это лучший мой год за… не знаю сколько — это все правда, — но я скажу это словами, а слова могут лгать или быть неправильно поняты, или я ошибусь в вашем английском и скажу какую-нибудь чушь. — Он с отчаянием махнул рукой, как всегда делал в минуты сильного возбуждения, и застыл, отгородившись неверной, больной, будто с чужого лица взятой улыбкой.

Спиной чувствуя холодок беспокойства, Альбус все же заглянул в его разум — совсем-совсем легко, на поверхности, и опять не поймал никакой картинки, но уловил эмоцию. Матеуш Коменский не лгал ему.

— Скажи словами, — прошептал Альбус плохо подчиняющимся голосом, — скажи словами.

 

Они не много говорили в тот вечер.

 

* * *

 

Наутро так же упоительно пахло кофе и свежей сдобой, так же расплывались в памяти лица других постояльцев, как только пытаешься запомнить — тот маг напротив кудряв или лыс, в черной или темно-зеленой мантии? — только гул в зале «Принца Филиппа» был другой, тревожный.

 

— Что случилось?

— Не у нас, — Эдди будто закаменел за привычным фасадом гостеприимства. — Во Франции.

 

На первой странице «Пророка» мигал заголовок: «МАГЛОВСКАЯ ДЕРЕВНЯ В ОГНЕ! ПОГИБЛИ ТРОЕ ВОЛШЕБНИКОВ И ТРИДЦАТЬ ДВА МАГЛА! ОБЪЯВЛЕНИЕ ВОЙНЫ?!

 

Альбус пробежал глазами статью. Это не было войной или объявлением войны, это было, пожалуй, еще хуже. Он коснулся пальцем колдографии, занимавшей почти всю полосу, и картинка изменилась.

 

В кадре были море, закат после грозы, мирная деревенька, голуби и фонтан на главной площади. Турист снимает панораму для отпускного альбома.

В конце улицы вспыхивает дом, дым клубится на фоне бледного неба. Мчится магловская пожарная машина, за ней бегут мальчишки. Полдеревни собралось. Дом взрывается. Волна огня идет на них, направленная магией.

Маглы бегут беспорядочно, не видя ничего в дыму. Рядом с камерой падает старик, девочка тянет его за собой, потом убегает, он пытается встать, кашляет, беззвучно воет. Дым, кажется, сейчас повалит со страниц, после дыма идет огонь. В вихре пламени среди догорающих домов, среди немо кричащих маглов появляются они. Идут по колено в огне, отстреливая бегущих; заметив камеру, останавливаются перед ней. Обнимаются — четверо красавцев, старая кровь, недавние выпускники Бобатона — поднимают палочки, выпуская в небо знак Даров Смерти. Знак, который он сам помогал чертить в восемнадцать лет.

Вспышка заклятия — камера падает — темнота. Пленка цела; они хотели, чтобы пленка осталась цела.

 

* * *

 

С корзиной для пикника они сидели на цветущем лугу, где одуряюще пахло цветами, медом, расслабленным жаром августа — и говорили о темной магии.

 

— Знаешь, я иногда думал о нем… О Гриндельвальде. Он мог бы уже начать свою войну. Завел бы тайное общество: ближний круг, дальний круг, легальное крыло, победа на выборах, переворот, обещания лучшей жизни, попутное уничтожение оппонентов… Вместо этого он скачет по миру: инфери, арест, побег, тот обскур в Нью-Йорке, наш мир чуть не обнаружен, арест, побег в день собственной казни. Потом опять пропадает, сидит незнамо где, встречается незнамо с кем, публикует свои «Тезисы», уходит из-под носа у авроров, пропадает опять… Зачем это все? Может, у него есть магический союзник, и это игра на двоих — один убивает, другой на волне страха придет к власти. Может быть, что хуже, у него есть магловский союзник, и это игра на маглов — чужими руками завоевать Европу и мир, потом подчинить победителя. Неважно. Но его подполье все это время не делает ни-че-го. Ничего, что мы видели бы.

— То есть тебе это не кажется объявлением войны? — спросил Матеуш ровно.

— Нет. Гриндельвальд вещал о всемогуществе магии — эти молодые люди посчитали себя всемогущими и пошли убивать. Простейшее выражение власти. Готов поспорить, что Гриндельвальд в очередной своей статье их осудит — мол, нецелесообразно сжигать эту деревню. Будто убийцы часто руководствуются целесообразностью! Впрочем… — продолжил Альбус, глядя в замершее лицо своего любовника и друга, видя другое лицо из прошлого, лицо с первых полос и плакатов о розыске. — Впрочем, я боюсь, что сам он закончит именно так. Может быть, сейчас он всерьез считает себя агентом и послом Великой Магии, строящим новый мир ради Высшего Блага, но вместо Высшего Блага все закончится горой мертвецов, ненавистью обманутых почитателей, а вместо хитроумных и гениальных планов — паранойя, безумие, убийство своих же… Я тоже немного знаю историю. Большая часть тиранов заканчивает именно этим.

— Ты его так ненавидишь? — спросил Матеуш, все так же не повышая голоса. — Хочешь, я убью его.

— Ты? Ты не сможешь, — Альбус сумел сдержать смех только из-за нахлынувшей нежности.

— Я могу героически попытаться. — Матеуш, пытаясь смягчить неудачную шутку, встал в героическую позу, задрал нос, продолжал нарочито легко: — И ты будешь вечно хранить память обо мне в своем сердце.

— Прекрати. Я не ненавижу Гриндельвальда. Но для магического мира будет лучше, если его не будет. И я…

Он замолк, поймав себя на неискренности. К нему обращались за консультацией после Нью-Йоркского дела. Консультацию он дал и надеялся на этом закончить. Он был ученым и учителем, а не аврором.

— Пойдем отсюда.

Он и сам был не рад, что затеял этот разговор.

 

* * *

 

Тем вечером они долго лежали в темноте, не размыкая объятий. Война все более вероятна. Буря вернется, любое затишье будет недолгим, границы будут охранять, жестоко и бесполезно… Вряд ли ему удастся пробить разрешение на прямой портключ. Альбус подумал о Хогвартсе, лежащем в своей тайной долине, и о Праге, куда Гриндельвальд явится рано или поздно. Решение пришло к нему само.

 

— Поезжай со мной в Хогвартс. Если хочешь — поезжай со мной. Я выбью для тебя ставку преподавателя магической истории… Наши ученики совершенно не заслужили призрака Кутберта Биннса. М-м-м? Эй… ты спишь?

Матеуш не ответил. Альбуса слегка уязвило, что его порыв и предложение остались не замечены. Он сам собрался ложиться спать, хотел расправить на них двоих одеяло — и случайно задел пальцами щеку Матеуша. Тот лежал очень тихо, не двигаясь, не дыша; щеки его были мокры. Медленно, медленно Альбус убрал руку. Чужая душа была скрыта от него, и он не мог ни узнать, ни отвести чужой беды.

Он тихонько вздохнул, сел на кровати и заговорил.

— Вначале Хогвартс доводил меня до ручки. Когда твой первый курс две недели превращает спички в иголки, орет и задает дурацкие вопросы, просто физически тупеешь. Так мне казалось в мой первый год учителем. Я снова оказался в Хогвартсе в двадцать один год… Тогда это казалось поражением. Я опять в своей старой школе! Мне двадцать один, моя жизнь кончена! У меня тогда были… другие амбиции. — Он усмехнулся себе тогдашнему, прислушиваясь к очень ровному, очень старательному дыханию рядом. — И, знаешь, я и сейчас мог бы… Меня звали на пост Министра Магии. Из меня все же вышел неплохой ученый – и вышел бы очень плохой министр. Когда ушла та делегация из Визенгамота, только тогда я понял, как люблю свой замок. Библиотеку, Большой зал, лес и скалы, детей — ты видишь, как из детей вырастают взрослые… Хогвартс — мой дом. Как-нибудь я покажу тебе его.

Матеуш со свистом выдохнул, рывком ухватился за его руку, прижался губами к пальцам.

— Хорошо, когда так… — Голос звучал глухо, еле различимо. — Теперь я тебе завидую. У меня как-то никогда не получалось быть довольным тем, чем есть.

— У меня-то нет причин для недовольства, — прошептал Альбус, притянул его к себе. В темноте не было видно ни лиц, ни мыслей, ни сердец друг друга, но здесь и сейчас это было неважно. — Мы с тобой встретились.

 

* * *

 

Поздним утром они стояли на белых скалах Семи Сестер, и свежий ветер выбивал слезы из глаз.

— У меня для тебя сюрприз, — сказал Матеуш. С заговорщицким видом достал колокольчик, позвонил, вытянув руку в сторону моря.

— Ты же хотел посмотреть. А я хотел тебе кое-что показать. Это портключ. Во Францию.

— Ты с ума сошел! Просто так вломиться в чужое государство?

— У тебя есть приглашение от Фламеля? Ты говорил, что есть. Ты по приглашению. У меня тоже было приглашение.

— Шестнадцатого года?

— Ну и что? Мы к вечеру будем обратно. Скажем, что портключ был бракованный — мы хотели в Хартфордшир. Сработает через минуту. Давай же, пойдем. Дай мне руку.

 

Под сильным ветром, ярким солнцем, ревом моря его пробрало дрожью — чужие азарт и волнение передались ему. Они взялись за руки, и их унесло незнамо куда. Они вынырнули среди тех же скал на другом берегу; Альбус едва успел оглянуться на море и Англию, как Матеуш утянул его дальше.

 

Они стояли на поле крестов. Поле изгибалось чашей — казалось, что кладбище тянется до горизонта. Вокруг была смерть, кресты простые и сложные, с украшениями или без, с именами или без, кресты общих могил и одного солдата.

 

— Военное кладбище у Соммы, — сказал Матеуш выцветшим голосом. — Знаешь, что здесь было? Магловские Британия, Франция, Германия и прочие повздорили из-за того, кто будет доить несчастных негров на другом краю света; здесь рядом была битва, там были окопы, там пулемет; Британии хотелось решительно наступить и покончить со всем этим — минус двадцать тысяч в одно утро. Хорошее было утро, ясное.

 

Они шли мимо бесконечного ряда могил — Наймон, Натан, Нэш, Нейл, Невилл, Николс, Николсон, бумажные цветы, потухшие лампады, Неизвестный, Неизвестный, Неизвестный, Неизвестный, Неизвестный, Неизвестный. Воздух дрожал от августовского марева, под ярким солнцем трава казалась выжженной до желтизны, серые кресты — белыми. Матеуш шагал чуть впереди широким неровным шагом — лица не видно, и Альбус не знал, что творится в голове у человека, которого он полюбил…

Он не смог удержаться. Картинка сменилась. Альбус смотрел теперь глазами Матеуша — видел свое, Альбуса, лицо, внимательные глаза, рыжую бороду, и вспышкой увидел то же поле, ясное утро, земля влажная, черная грязь, спотыкаются ноги — вой и свист железной машинерии, огонь, закрывший солнце, смерть двадцати тысяч на клочке земли — и черноту.

Матеуш осел на землю у ближайшего надгробия, схватившись руками за голову.

— Что с тобой?

— Просил же не лезть мне в голову… — Матеуш скривился, принялся массировать виски. — Не спрашивай, что это было. У меня была Великая Идея… У всех нас — а я тут был не один дурак — была Великая Идея. У моего приятеля — бедняга, семья по обе линии фронта — была Великая Идея прекратить эту войну. Прийти с волшебной палочкой на ничью землю, заткнуть пулеметы, развернуть в воздухе бомбы… Можешь догадаться, чем это закончилось.

Он редко дышал, пытаясь удержать нейтральное выражение лица, за которым, как подозревал Альбус, скрывались давняя горечь, обреченная злость, невыносимая память — и дикая головная боль. Но он не знал и, повинуясь безотчетной нежности, прикоснулся губами к губам, обнял за плечи.

— Спасибо, — Матеуш встал, поморщившись и стараясь не двигать головой. — Пойдем. Мы все были идиотами, разумеется. Пытаться остановить это заклинаниями? А вон там церковь — смотри, шпиль до сих пор стоит. Я заколдовал этот шпиль; в крышу попали, а в шпиль — нет.

 

Шпиль сельской церквушки был опален пожаром, но и сквозь черноту известняка была видна крепкая работа средневековых каменщиков.

 

— Вон на том кладбище пятеро наших. И мой бедный приятель из эльзасских немцев. Ты подождешь меня?

 

— Да, — сказал Альбус. — Зайду пока внутрь.

 

Он вошел в нетронутую прохладу церкви, опустился на гладкую от времени дубовую скамейку и понял, что ему есть, за что благодарить. Он не знал точно, кого — неведомого магловского бога, из чьей книги он когда-то выписывал эпитафии матери и сестре, великую магию, саму судьбу — но было за что.

 

Можно быть сильным магом, веселым, вспыльчивым, сумасбродным — в этом Матеуш был очень похож на Геллерта — и при этом не гнаться за мировым господством, не убивать, восхищаться всем миром, магическим или магловским, не стараться разжечь войну, защищать маглов даже тогда, когда закон от этого не в восторге, работать с увлечением и приходить домой, и любить, и жить вместе долго и счастливо, и, и, и…

Это было возможно. Это было возможно.

 

Выходя из церкви, Альбус чуть не столкнулся с магловской процессией. Старик-священник в черной мантии и нелепой кружевной накидке, прихожане со свечами, флагами, с раскрашенной деревянной статуей мадонны на плечах, мерно поющие гимн простой мелодии; чуть поодаль шли маглы в военной форме, пятеро с тростями, один с костылем под мышкой — ветераны, приехавшие на годовщину. Чужое благоговение со стороны казалось трогательным.

Он пошел дальше, накинув на себя заклятие отвода глаз. Матеуша не было видно, но Альбус шестым чувством знал, где он — за церковной изгородью, под иллюзией.

Матеуш действительно был там, смотрел на маглов с сосредоточенным интересом; волшебная палочка была у него в руках.

— Тшшш, тихо. Я ничего не делаю, только смотрю.

В руках у него было зеркальце; он смотрел как на просвет и видел тела без одежды, без кожи, насквозь просвеченные невидимым светом: ветви костей, плетение кровеносных сосудов, темно-алую и светло-алую кровь, и – острую темную щепку в мясе мыщц. — Осколок, — сказал Матеуш себе под нос. — Еще осколок, порок сердца, артрит, контузия и осколок, плохо сросшийся перелом, газовый ожог, еще газовый ожог… Они, наверно, очень несчастны. И очень терпеливы — столько молиться не отвечающему богу…

Он стоял с палочкой наизготовку; на конце палочки была вязь заклинаний, каждое из которых сплетено отдельно, для каждого осколка, перелома, другой хвори — сложнейшая, филигранная магия.

— Нам нельзя колдовать для… них. — Альбус сам сознавал, как недостойно звучит его голос.

— Они не знают нас, они будут молиться ей. — Матеуш кивнул на статую в роскошных одеждах. — Статут не будет нарушен.

Теперь и Альбус вынул свою палочку, готовый незнамо на что. Матеуш смотрел на него чуть исподлобья, не двигаясь.

— По нашим законам, мне нужно остановиться именно сейчас. — Он дернул углом рта и дунул. Сложная вязь заклинаний разлетелась, как листья по ветру.

Альбус видел, как магия коснулась их: один схватился за сердце и выдохнул, и вдохнул раз и еще раз полной грудью, другой покачнулся, сделал неверный шаг, еще шаг и еще один, отбросил костыль, третий отнял руки от вновь зорких глаз и, мелко крестясь, упал на колени, священник воздел руки к небу, упал на колени тоже.

 

— Пойдем. — Матеуш ухватил его за руку. — Скорее!

Поднял камень с земли, шарахнул по нему магией, зажал в кулаке. Они чуть не бежали по деревне, никем не виденные, кружили мимо домов, пробрались задним двором, напугав собак, выбежали на пустынную дорогу. Матеуш закинул камень далеко в поле, и в середине шага, в середине бега они провалились в черноту аппарации.

 

Они вынырнули на тех же скалах и рухнули на траву. Матеуш, смеясь, обнял его и не отпускал, целовал до потери дыхания.

— Отпусти, больно же!

— Ты — чудо. — Матеуш отсалютовал ему невидимым кубком. — За тебя. Пусть тебя благодарят. За тебя я бы и мертвых бы поднял из могил.

— Ты сбрендил? Что ты туда кинул?!

— «Маячок». Просто «маячок». Туда нагрянут авроры в поисках магии, найдут этот камушек – и не обратят внимания на маглов.

 

* * *

 

«Маячок» был найден аврорами, признан неизвестным магическим объектом неизвестного назначения и приписан, разумеется, Гриндельвальду. Деревню маглов, ошеломленную случившимся чудом, в самом деле не заметили. Или не посчитали нужным написать в заметке, так и не покинувшей пределы французской — «Принц Филипп» гордился тем, что выписывал газеты с той стороны пролива — печати.

 

Тем же вечером они поссорились. Чем больше проходило часов, тем более безрассудной, жестокой и опасной казалась Альбусу затея, в которой он вчера, даже не особо сопротивляясь, поучаствовал. Он был недоволен собой.

 

— Это незаконно, — бросил он Матеушу; тот только закатил глаза. — А если они отследят, чье это заклинание?

Он не привык быть подозреваемым, не привык ссориться с аврорами, ему не хотелось попасть в газеты в качестве нарушителя границ и невольного пособника Гриндельвальда.

— Не отследят, — отмахнулся Матеуш.

— Зачем ты вообще лезешь в магловские дела?

— Да? А я, знаешь, не могу удержаться от магловских дел. Это в принципе сложно — весь мир принадлежит им.

— На ту войну и в ту деревню ты полез сам. Не знаю, зачем — если тебе захотелось почувствовать себя благодетелем, не нужно было тащить меня через пролив.

— Ага, — сказал Матеуш, растянул губы в улыбке. — Ты-то у нас настоящий благодетель, да? Как там поживает малютка Хагрид? Устроил ты ему счастливое будущее?

— Рубеус Хагрид пойдет в школу. Чего ты бесишься?

— А то, что это ещё более бессмысленная благотворительность, чем все мои дела. Ты мог бы стать Министром Магии, ты мог бы принять закон и открыть твой Хогвартс для всех, кто владеет магией. Но все эти политические дрязги не для тебя, нет. И кому из нас просто хочется побыть хорошим?

— Ты мне будешь читать нотации? — Альбус и ошарашен был этой внезапной гневной речью, и сам злился все сильнее. — Что с тобой? Мозгошмыг укусил?

— А то, — продолжил Матеуш, понизив голос и улыбаясь, — что я тут понял про тебя одну штуку. Такое, знаешь, неприятно понять про свою великую любовь. У тебя есть все, чтобы добиться высшего блага для всех, а ты ищешь власти и обожания для себя. Не уверен, что хотел бы работать в твоем Хогвартсе.

 

До этого Альбус был зол, хотел ответить так же зло, но здесь понял, что в глазах у него собираются слезы. Матеуш будто знал, куда уколоть побольнее. Из гордости, из приличия, из чего угодно — Альбусу нельзя было оправдываться, он не должен был оправдываться, это было неправдой! И все же ему очень хотелось оправдаться.

 

— Я… Ты промахнулся. — Он старался говорить ровно. — Я виновен во многом, но не в этом. Я не хочу власти над кем-то. Никогда не стремился и не стремлюсь к ней. Если я тебе разонравился, уходи, пожалуйста. Я не буду тебя удерживать.

Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел силуэт на фоне белеющих в темноте гардин, Матеуш тронул его за плечо.

— Прости. Меня взбесила твоя лекция. Ты это… зря. Тот монолог про семнадцатилетних идиотов — это про тебя?

Альбус кивнул. Это было про Геллерта, но и про него тоже; они были похожи больше, чем он готов был признаться себе.

— «Рано или поздно мир остановит их…» Что остановило тебя?

Альбус отвернулся и не видел ничего, кроме смятой простыни, расплывающейся перед глазами; Матеуш обнял его, уткнулся носом в затылок.

— У меня была …младшая сестра. Наша мать умерла, когда мне было семнадцать. Я оказался главой семьи. У меня было… много планов по переустройству мира. И младшая сестра, за которой нужен был присмотр. И я… не уследил за ней. Произошел… несчастный случай. Она погибла.

— И ты до сих пор?..

— Да. Да! Да!

С тех пор он не мог слышать о высшем благе.

Матеуш помолчал, отвел прядь волос ему со лба, задержал у виска прохладные пальцы.

— Она тебя любила?

— Да. Да… — он помедлил с ответом, но с каждым мигом убеждался, что сказал правду. Ариана любила его. Плохо понимала, реже видела, чем Аберфорта, поначалу больше пугалась, но она любила его. Она успокаивалась под его рассказы о великих тайнах магии — единственные истории, которые он мог рассказать. Ариана любила его, а он стал причиной ее смерти.

— Тогда она простила тебя. Она простила тебя давным-давно. Если бы ты вызвал ее из мертвых — она сказала бы тебе об этом.

— Но… — он хотел возразить, хоть все внутри кричало «продолжай, продолжай!».

— Это природа любви, — прошелестел голос у его уха. — Любовь терпит, милосердствует, прощает, не помнит зла. Она тебя любила. Она не хотела бы, чтобы ты грыз себя много лет подряд. Т-ш-ш-ш, тихо. Тихо. Если хочешь искупления — сделай что-нибудь для нее. Если она чего-то сильно хотела, добейся этого. Если она была больна, найти лекарство от ее болезни. Если она была сквибом — придумай, как поделиться магией. Ты сможешь. Именно ты, только ты смог бы это сделать.

— Это бессовестно — так думать.

— Возможно, это неправильно. Или эгоистично — так думать. Но это любовь. Именно это — любовь. Скажем, я тебя люблю. Я люблю тебя. Если мы вдруг будем вместе колдовать, если ты вдруг случайно прибьешь меня своей великой магией, я хотел бы, чтобы ты остался жив и счастлив. Видишь — заранее тебя прощаю.

— Я никогда тебя не убью. Даже случайно. Никогда. Не шути этим, пожалуйста, — засмеялся Альбус сквозь слезы; ему было все равно.

 

Они заснули, не разжимая объятий, чуть влажных от любовного пота. Он засыпал, и Ариана улыбалась ему, и Аберфорт улыбался ему, и Матеуш был рядом — отражение Еиналеж, ставшее истиной.

 

* * *

 

На следующее утро — светило солнце, тянул ветерок из открытого окна — он проснулся первым, ощущая себя как после тяжелой болезни: со слабым еще телом, ясной головой, желанием действия. Ему хотелось что-то сделать, как-то обозначить веху новой жизни, и он вспомнил о письме, которое очень давно хотел написать — законы магической Британии давали много поводов.

Он не стал одеваться, чтобы не разбудить спящего — писал в чем мать родила. Августовское солнце грело ему кожу, будто просвечивая насквозь; не страшно было смотреть вперед, не страшно заглянуть самому себе в душу.

Он отправил письмо и дождался Матеуша, любуясь на ясный, румяный, солнечный мир за окном; ему захотелось похвастаться, и он похвастался.

— Я написал письмо в министерскую группу Тиллерса. Он давно меня туда звал — и ты прав в том, что с нашими законами давно пора что-то сделать…

 

Впереди был благоуханный, налившийся сладостью день, горячее счастье — как полная чаша лета перед грозой.

 

* * *

 

Через два дня они снова поссорились. Матеуш опять утащил его за руку аппарацией, не сказав, куда, и они вынырнули у ступеней «Атенеума». Альбус был не в восторге от сюрприза: в «Атенеуме» обедали отцы семейств «священных двадцати восьми», министр магии и половина состава Визенгамота, а он свою частную жизнь предпочитал держать при себе — но Матеуш, как выяснилось, заказал столик в частном кабинете. Альбус ел волшебно вычурный обед без аппетита — в денежном эквиваленте он сжевал одну или две своих месячных зарплаты, и они поссорились из-за денег. Помирились, поцеловались, прошлись по Лондону… И следующим вечером поругались из-за раскрытого окна.

 

Мерлин, они всерьез повздорили из-за того, оставлять ли на ночь окно открытым. Альбус мерз, Матеуш шипел, что духота и дышать нечем, и магией чуть не выбил стекла.

 

— Если тебе так неприятно находиться со мной в одной комнате, можем попрощаться. Тебе скоро в Прагу, мне в Хогвартс. Давай хотя бы расстанемся по-хорошему, — сказал Альбус, сдерживая закипающее бешенство.

Матеуш, услышав его, весь осунулся, будто вся злость покинула его с этим упреком.

— Да мне никак не хочется! Ни по-хорошему, ни по-плохому. — Он оборвал себя, махнул рукой и продолжал уже нарочито легким тоном: — И поэтому я бешусь и довожу тебя… Прости. — Обнял его за напряженные, не желавшие никаких объятий плечи. — Мир? Хотя бы до начала сентября?

— Мир, — ответил Альбус устало. — Мир.

 

Наутро Матеуш с поцелуем преподнес ему носки — красные с золотым носки толстой вязки, прошитые согревающими чарами: «Чтобы не мерзнуть, не обязательно сидеть в духоте, господин Великий Волшебник». Подарок был кстати — лето, кажется, кончилось: дождливым хмурым утром в зале «Принца Филиппа» было зябко, лица постояльцев расплывались под желтоватым светом с самого утра зажжённых ламп.

 

Новый «Пророк» шмякнулся перед ними, дернулся, побился об стол; через типографскую краску проступило ярко-синее предупреждение чар: «ПОДДЕЛКА! ПОДДЕЛКА! ПОДДЕЛКА!»

Следом прилетел истерический вопиллер: уважаемые читатели, тираж подменен, редакция не несет ответственности за статью на пятой странице, просим вас уничтожить этот номер, пришлем вам замену, при вопросах обращайтесь —

Альбус подивился тупости этой писульки, перелистнул на пятую страницу под такой же шелест страниц по всей зале.

Кричащие буквы, памфлет на всю страницу — «Я выбираю войну».

Апелляция к личности: я ученый, уважаемый член магического сообщества, сотрудник одного из лучших университетов; я прозрел и понял: Так Жить Нельзя.

Тезис: маглы представляют угрозу для всех нас и самих себя. Волшебники должны выйти из добровольного заточения и править этим миром.

Доказательства, со статистикой и впечатлениями очевидцев: жертвы и разрушения магловских войн со времен их последней большой войны, испытания магловского оружия, хаос маглов, их войны, перевороты, демонстрации — они сами устали от войн, они будут рады миру, порядку, сильной руке; волшебники достаточно мудры, чтоб предоставить эту сильную руку.

Вывод, прекрасно доказанный, абсолютно ложный: война Геллерта Гриндельвальда лучше нынешнего поколения дел.

«Я выбираю войну».

Хороший слог, стройные аргументы… Знакомая подпись. Еще и с колдографией — Даниэль Юнков, отдел теории магии Пражского Университета. Его бывший соавтор и бывший приятель, ушедший в неведомый, по всей Европе разросшийся лес.

Это казалось предательством, хотя, наверно, не было им. Альбус поднял глаза от газеты: Матеуш оглядывал жужжащую залу с видом туриста, с дальнего расстояния наблюдающего пожар или лесную грозу: занимательно и нестрашно.

 

Альбус ушел обратно в номер, мечтая о том, чтобы хлопнуть дверью. Давно уже пора было попрощаться, прекратить этот роман, кончающийся дождем, дурацкими ссорами, пропастью политических взглядов. Пора было прекратить, но никто не хотел уходить первым: они сидели у себя под стук дождя по стеклу и начинали, кажется, всерьез ненавидеть друг друга.

 

Альбус пытался читать; Матеуш в третий раз перелистывал «Пророк» — лезло в глаза мигающее «ПОДДЕЛКА! ПОДДЕЛКА!» и раздражало донельзя.

 

— Надеюсь, ты не будешь вслед за своим…бывшим коллегой утверждать, что это здравые идеи.

— Маглов действительно больше. У них действительно опасное оружие. Если Гриндельвальд скажет, что дважды два четыре, тоже будешь возражать из принципа? — Матеуш ровно говорил, спокойно, с тем же отстраненным интересом.

— Гриндельвальд делает из этого неправильные выводы. Он замечает, что дважды два четыре, и выводит из этого, что трижды три — семнадцать. А это, как ты знаешь, не так.

Альбус тоже отвечал спокойно, но горло царапали раздражение и глухая злоба.

За окном темнеет — будто смещается глаз бури, грозившей всему миру и до сих пор не задевшей их; будто они из затишья они попали в центр тайфуна. Лампа мигает и не светит, ставни скрипят от порывов ветра, напротив него сидит Матеуш, смотрит на него не отрываясь, не мигая, молча.

 

Я не лег под Геллерта — и уж точно не лягу под одного из его обожателей. Это нужно заканчивать. Может даже, закончить прямо сейчас. Аппарировать отсюда без объяснений, дойти до Хогвартса, меся ногами раскисшую от дождя дорогу…

 

Заклекотала, забилась в стекло сова. Матеуш забрал у нее письмо, вышвырнув наружу промокшую птицу, молча устроился читать — будто его, Альбуса, здесь нет.

— От кого письмо? — Альбус хотел бы сдержаться, но уже не мог.

— От нашей общей знакомой, — ответил тот, показав в нарочитой улыбке все зубы, — От мисс Маргарет Астор.

— Ты с ней в переписке?

— А почему бы мне не быть с ней в переписке? О, я забыл — это твоя ученица, твоя школа, твой остров, господин Простой Школьный Учитель, — все должно быть с твоего ведома и одобрения!

— И о чем она тебе пишет?

— О магах и маглах. О судьбах мира. О жизни и смерти. Что еще может быть интересно молодой девушке? — и опять та же издевка, будто злой двойник теперь прочно занял его место.

— Что в этом письме? — Альбус нащупал в кармане палочку.

— Что ж, раз тебе интересно. Мисс Астор, как и все одаренные дети, пребывает в иллюзии, что очень просто изменить мир к лучшему. Кажется, она совершенно очаровала одного молодого и преуспевающего маггловского политика и собирается за него замуж. Войти в круг сильных мира сего и бороться за лучший мир самыми разными способами — ради самого высшего блага.

— И как, отговорил ты ее от этого?

— Нет. Если она умна, то прекрасно знает, что муж-магл может сломать ее палочку и запрятать ее в сумасшедший дом, что империо на маглах — особенно на королях и премьер-министрах — заканчивается пожизненным в Азкабане. Если нет, она выйдет за него замуж, лишится, возможно, волшебной палочки, возненавидит все магловское, начиная с любимого мужа. И тогда она вернется к магии, — голос, дошедший почти до крика, перешел обратно в шепот: — И тогда ее злость и бессилие будут весьма полезны…

 

Под гром и визг грохнувших ставен блеснула молния, на миг выжгла весь прочий свет — и в этой белой вспышке в темных провалах глаз мелькнуло знакомое безумие.

 

Магия всесильна. Ради высшего блага. Полезная злость. Полезная. Что там писал Ньют о своих нью-йоркских делах?

Громыхнуло еще раз.

Ты сбрендил. Это невозможно. Представить, что после кражи чужого лица, разоблачения, побега Геллерт Гриндельвальд явится ровно к тому, кто знал его так хорошо — и ровно с тем же фокусом…

Это невозможно. Это было бы полнейшим, чистейшим, абсолютным безумием. Это было бы… геллертово.

 

Молнии иссякли, гроза пролилась крупным, глухим дождем; желтый свет лампы так же дрожал, мошка все так же билась об абажур. Тот, кто сидел напротив, все не двигался, все смотрел на него.

— Прости, — сказал Матеуш Коменский спокойно, и здраво, и с сожалением. — Прости. Я дурак. Я влез не в свое дело. Она в самом деле твоя ученица.

Геллерт никогда не просил прощения.

— Дело не в этом, — устало сказал Альбус. — Она больше ничья ученица. Никто, и я в том числе, не может помешать ей наделать глупостей.

Молчание было между ними. Он видел человека в полумраке напротив и вовсе ничего не знал о нем. Бред? Правда? Одного слова бы хватило, одного вопроса.

Геллерт?

Ему казалось, что Геллерт был в этой комнате — как ни разу не покидал его с того самого лета.

Все же это нужно было прекращать. Он оступился, он потерял контроль. Они скоро распрощаются, это останется курортным романом, который начался за здравие и кончится плохо, но все ж не за упокой — без смертей и планов покорения мира.

Альбус с усилием заговорил:

— Мне нужно завтра в Лондон. Встреча в Министерстве…куча дел до начала семестра.

— Потом сразу в Хогвартс? — спросил Матеуш, не поднимая головы, не оживив мертвого, ровного голоса.

— Да нет. Аппарировать я могу и отсюда.

Он мог бы это закончить. Он должен был это закончить. Он должен был все выяснить точно. Он не знал, что будет делать тогда.

 

* * *

 

На следующий день он был в Косом переулке. Утро после грозы не принесло свежести: от влажного теплого воздуха он потел и чувствовал, как рубашка под мантией неприятно прилипает к спине. Утро было жиденькое, серенькое, под белесым рассеянным светом сам переулок казался обшарпанным, украшения волшебных лавок — аляповатыми; все было мелко, серо, скучно.

И это — весь волшебный Лондон?

Забавно, если Геллерт, отравивший столь многое в его жизни, отравит и это. Даже обед в авроратской забегаловке, где он должен был встретиться со старшим из братьев Скамандеров, показался ему безвкусным.

 

— Я познакомился на каникулах с одним человеком… Матеуш Коменский, из Пражского Архива. Не знаете такого?

— А что с ним? — спросил Тесей с профессиональным интересом, дожевывая отбивную. — Он что-то натворил?

— Да нет. Наоборот. Он очень хороший историк, я хотел позвать его в Хогвартс. Хотя бы на пару лекций. Наши студенты не заслужили призрака Кутберта Биннса.

— А, — Тесей хмыкнул, вспоминая Биннса, и посерьезнел. — Да, я помню. Нормальный парень, но на вашем месте я сейчас бы даже не пытался брать на работу иностранца.

— Понятно, сейчас неспокойное время, но…

Тесей смотрел на него с жалостью.

— Загоняют проверками. И Хогвартс, и его. Профессор, вам хотелось бы получить допуск на работу или хоть куда-нибудь с участием легилименции? Вот и мне не хотелось бы.

— Легилименция? Это такие сейчас проверки — для всех иностранцев?

Он говорил спокойно, но рубашка, несмотря на прохладу ресторана, прилипла к телу.

— Ну, не для всех. Этот Коменский проходил проверку у наших невыразимцев. Хотел получить допуск к их библиотеке — а у них свои протоколы.

— И…как?

— Допуск ему дали, — пожал плечами Тесей. — Значит, чисто. Впрочем, они глубоко не лезут. Тебе задают вопрос, слушают ответ словами и считывают реакцию. Меньше возможностей соврать, чем под веритасерумом.

— Это же…

— Это дерьмо. И я даже не буду перед вами извиняться за грубость. Вот такое у нас международное сотрудничество. В Министерстве паранойя, газеты орут о нарушении прав, чести и достоинства. Угадайте, из-за кого.

— Есть новости о Гриндельвальде?

— Пропал. А мы тут стоим на ушах. — Тут Тесей поставил «заглушку» и продолжил, увлеченно жестикулируя вилкой: — Есть в Германии одна газетка, «Магический обозреватель», куда Гриндельвальд раньше писал, и даже не всегда анонимно. За газеткой, как вы понимаете, наблюдение. Взяли издателя и выяснили прелюбопытную вещь. Оказывается, Гриндельвальд навещал его после своих американских дел и в числе прочего поведал: раз штука с чужим лицом один раз прошла, то почему бы и не повторить, а пока он собирается устроить себе каникулы, съездить в любимый край, навестить старого друга… Теперь Швейцария у нас оцеплена, Прага оцеплена, в МАКУСА очередная проверка, все европейские правительства сошли с ума… Мне иногда кажется, что он нарочно нас дурит. А мы ведемся. Вот этот новый протокол защиты — зачем, да он в Британии вообще ни разу не был! «Смерть ворам» поставили в Истборне. В Истборне, графство Сассекс! «Ревелио» и «смерть ворам» у входа на магловский променад! Разумеется, старина Гриндельвальд под международным розыском не сможет устоять перед красотами Истборна! — а все потому, что там позавчера видели кого-то похожего на Гриндельвальда. Ага, блондин среднего роста, такая редкость в наших широтах. Тьфу! Готов поспорить, что Гриндельвальд сидит сейчас где-то в Андах, пишет очередные «Тезисы» и смеется над всеми нами.

 

Тесей тоже посмеялся, скинул с себя веселье, смерил его внимательным и цепким взглядом.

— Зачем вы спросили меня о Гриндельвальде, профессор? Вы хотите мне что-то рассказать?

— Я читал ту последнюю статью, из подмененного тиража. Я знал этого Юнкова.

— А, это… — Тесей потерял интерес так же резко. — Пусть Прага и разбирается со своими.

 

Тесей смотрел на него с добродушной снисходительностью, и Альбус не стал спорить. Он не хотел спрашивать и все же спросил себя, на чьей стороне оказался бы Тесей, если бы Матеуш Коменский был бы здесь, снял бы чужое лицо… У него опять закружилась голова от безумия, от которого он пытался отгородиться светской беседой.

 

* * *

 

Он шел обратно, смотрел по сторонам — школьники, покупки для Хогвартса, новинки во «Флориш и Блоттс», у Фортескью зонтики розовые с белым…

Легилименция. Он врал тебе в этом, значит, мог врать и во всем остальном. Девятое. Тот преступник — авроры в гостинице миссис Дели — ушел от них девятого, Матеуш Коменский очнулся в ночь с девятого на десятое. Альбус желал еще одного окончательного подтверждения и знал, что врет себе: не хотел верить и уже верил.

 

Он был в их проклятом номере молодоженов один. Что ему делать? Искать улики, как в дурном детективе? Поставить ловушку, обезоружить, ткнуть палочкой в грудь — и что? «Геллерт, зачем этот цирк»? «Ревелио»? «Круцио»? «Авада»?

Альбус огляделся, провел палочкой в поисках магии — чемоданчик Коменского был магически заперт. Что там? Его тайный штаб? Настоящий Матеуш Коменский, без сознания запертый в тайнике — как в Нью-Йорке был найден, на грани сумасшествия и голодной смерти, Персиваль Грейвз?

«Алохомора» не работала, примитивные аналоги — тоже. Геллерт не стал бы возиться со сложными чарами, требующими времени. Тут он вспомнил, добавил к «Алохоморе» пару слов, по-другому махнул палочкой и кожей ощутил, как ответила магия. Ключ подошел к замку.

Знак Даров Смерти и вензель «АГ» — так они были глупы в восемнадцать лет. Он не стал поворачивать ключ.

Колокольчик внизу, шаги Матеуша — Геллерта — на лестнице. Бежать? Биться? Он кинулся к выходу — в зеркале у двери было лицо безумца с покрасневшими и дикими глазами. Он накрыл себя иллюзией — отражение сменилось на привычное, приличное, уставшее. Шаги за дверью. Он упал в кресло, сжимая в кармане палочку, задыхаясь, как после боя или бега.

 

* * *

 

Геллерт вошел, окинул его взглядом, прищурился:

— Я думал, ты задержишься в Лондоне.

— Да нет, — сказал Альбус, удивляясь невозмутимости голоса. — Я выяснил, что хотел.

— Да? — спросил тот, через голову стянул мантию и кинул ее на пол, забросил палочку на дальний диван и, безоружный, развернулся к нему.

— Что ж, скоро прощаться. Я раздобыл себе портключ. Как там твой Лондон? Устал? Ну, я тоже.

На ходу разделся, побросав все на пол, залез голый под одеяло и сел, ожидая его.

— Пора. Все умираем понемногу… Х-ха. Братец сон, сестрица смерть — это даже маглы знают. Если хочешь к сестрице, пойди сначала к братцу — авось попустит.

— Что?

— Ты устал. Я устал — я собираюсь спать. И тебе, кстати, советую.

И в самом деле заснул.

 

Альбус лежал без сна. На грудь давила чужая рука, тяжелая, как камень. Он мог бы дотянуться до своей волшебной палочки, если бы хотел. Человек, который лежал рядом с ним — убийца. Он убивал не раз, развязал бы войну, если мог. Слова выцвели, упали в пустоту, Альбус вспомнил колдографии в газетах. Германия — инфери, Гриндельвальд поднял мертвых, Шпандау — авроры, посланные за ним, обезумели и до смерти бились друг с другом, Нью-Йорк — в развалинах, разрушенный науськанным им обскуром… Другие смерти — необъяснимые, недоказанные и прочая, и прочая, и прочая.

 

Я мог бы убить его, я успею. Он видел все как наяву, как нить Ариадны разворачивалась перед ним последовательность событий. Вспышка авады, быстрая смерть, конфундус управляющему, стертая запись в гостевой книге. Из комнаты, где ночевали двое, выходит один. Гриндельвальд исчезает навсегда. Мне плохо будет с этим жить, я смогу это сделать. Ради высшего блага…

Я могу сдать его аврорам. Суд, авроры, репортеры, репортеры, репортеры. «Профессор Хогвартса обнаружил Гриндельвальда в своей постели»… «Ни в какой связи, кроме половой, я с Гриндельвальдом не состоял!»… Я смогу это сделать, я смогу с этим жить. С карьерой, правда, будет покончено…

Я могу разбудить его и спросить — какого черта? Зачем? Тебе хотелось меня непременно поиметь? Хотелось устроить себе каникулы? Вообразить себя Геллертом Великодушным, благодетелем маглов, вдов и сирот? Ты обманул меня — доволен? Доволен?

Все плыло перед глазами, его сковало, будто сном, собственным бездействием. На груди — тяжелая теплая рука; мысли в голове — по кругу, то вспыхивают, то уходят в пустоту. Так, капля за каплей, уходила ночь.

Я мог бы сдать тебя аврорам…

 

Они проснулись одновременно, быстро собрались, быстро расплатились, не глядя друг на друга.

— Когда у тебя портключ?

— В полдень. Тебе, наверно, в Лондон?

— Ничего, — сказал Альбус. — Провожу тебя и отправлюсь. Хочешь, пройдемся по Истборну. Два месяца рядом, а в городе не были.

 

Они шли по улицам милого приморского городка, опять смешавшись с магловской толпой; почти достигли пирса, где Тесеем обещан магический пост, но Альбус свернул в сторону. Это хуже империо. Этому не подвластны ни воля, ни разум, ни сердце, это горечь там, где нет места ни горю, ни жалости.

 

— Пойдем отсюда.

И они ушли.

 

Они остановились в волшебном кафе в одном из тайных дворов старого города: арки затянуты плющом, негромкий гул чужих разговоров, оркестр то ли почты, то ли пожарной службы играл свой то ли почтовый, то ли пожарный марш.

Геллерт поморщился, глядя на на нетронутый кофе.

За соседним столиком двое джентльмагов спорили, особо не понижая голос.

 

— …они испоганили совершенно здравую идею. И — да, да, Терри, не прерывай, идеи-то здравые, но сейчас это сказать — лишиться работы.

— Не разоряйся так, — сказал Терри. — А то в самом деле вылетишь из своего аврората.

— А я им тогда покажу, — завелся его собеседник. — Я им тогда покажу все их статьи о магловском прогрессе. Об этих их… самолетах, об их оружии. Они все это видят. Все! И сидят сложа руки. А Лесник что-то собирается с этим делать.

— Если бы он предлагал еще что-нибудь кроме войны и геноцида…

— Терри, ты знаешь, сколько в Лондоне оккультистов? Я знаю, это моя работа. Эти маглы просто бредят магией. Покажи им волшебника, и они пойдут за ним на край света. Маглы тоже устали от своих войн. Если бы Гриндельвальд оказался на восточном фронте году так в семнадцатом, предложил бы русским мир под властью магии… Дракон меня раздери, они согласились бы! Не нужно было бы никакой войны с маглами. Его «Манифест» про это, Терри. Про мир после войны. Мир, Терри, с магами и магглами под одним солнцем.

 

Кто-то врезался в их столик. Пожилой господин, обливший Геллерта кофе, извинился и принялся отряхивать мантию.

— Пшел вон, мразь! — прошипел Геллерт, грохнув поднос об пол.

Все кафе обернулось на них. Девочка-официантка захлопала глазами, на светлой щеке — капли кофе и джема.

— Обливиэйт, — выкрикнул Геллерт, — Обливиэйт! — и утянул его за собой.

 

Они опять оказались на белых скалах Семи Сестер, почти на обрыве, где зеленый луг отвесно уходит вниз, море ревело далеко под ногами, разбиваясь о камни.

— Зря ты это, — сказал это Альбус чужим голосом. У него не осталось сил ни на проклятия, ни на утешения.

— Зря, — согласился Геллерт, застонал от злости, запустил руку в волосы. — У тебя, наверно, дела в городе.

— Ничего, — отмахнулся Альбус, сел рядом с ним на жесткую траву, — Мне не к спеху. Провожу тебя и пойду.

Они сидели так близко, что Альбус чувствовал тепло чужого тела. Их разделяли шерсть мантий, хлопок рубашек, чужая кожа, чужое тело, смерти тех, кого убил Геллерт за эти годы, смерть Арианы, ложь, ложь, ложь.

Альбус думал о прошлом и ни о чем особо не думал: мысли всплывали и уходили на дно. Он вспоминал Маргарет Астор и думал — когда мы услышим о ее помолвке? Он думал — почему из всех выборов я всегда выбираю наихудший? Ему хотелось сказать — я знаю, что ты знаешь. Хватит врать. Я хочу посмотреть тебе в лицо…

 

Он открыл рот, но не произнёс ни звука. Не смог это выговорить. Сказать — продолжить это безумие, этот дикий бред, ссоры, споры, дуэль, круцио, круцио, авада. Пусть это закончится. Скоро это закончится. Он подождет, пока Геллерт уберется из Британии. Вряд ли Геллерт вернется сюда.

 

Мы похожи, подумал он. Мы похожи. Мы оба лжецы. Нет, уговаривал он себя. Нет. Я не пытаю людей и не ворую чужие лица, я не хочу развязать войну, я не мечтаю о мировом господстве…

Не, не, не, отдавалось в мыслях, и он не знал, чьи это мысли.

Плечом он чувствовал, как Геллерт разворачивается к нему, и по-прежнему видел лицо Матеуша Коменского. Значит, ты будешь врать до конца. Я не поймаю тебя на лжи. Уходи. Уходи же.

 

— Ну что, обнимемся на прощание? — Геллерт дернул уголком рта, и сквозь чужое лицо Альбус узнал эту ухмылку с плакатов о розыске.

Я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю. Глаза в глаза.

Легилименция, ворота в чужой разум, проникновение непрошенное, жданное. Экстаз — щиты упали за миг до того, как на них обрушился удар — слияние разумов ближе, чем слияние тел — он Альбус и Геллерт, Геллерт и Альбус, одно целое.

 

Альбус ударил, расщепляя сознание, обращая зеркало на противника. Увидел Геллерта — с чужим лицом — в Нью-Йорке, склонившимся над мальчишкой-обскуром, Геллерта — с чужим лицом — в магловской пивной среди пьяных маршей, Геллерта, поднимающего мертвецов. Волна катилась дальше, дальше: Геллерт на войне, Геллерт в пражском архиве, Геллерт один на сельской дороге, Геллерт в Англии — в Годриковой лощине — лежит обнажен на берегу реки. Геллерт с Альбусом лежат, обнявшись, Геллерт сверху — и Альбус-чужой-памяти открывает глаза.

На него смотрело собственное отражение, вокруг него бешеной рекой текло время. Альбус восемнадцатилетний стал Альбусом двадцатилетним, тридцатилетним… Лицо состарилось — два одряхлевших тела по-прежнему не размыкали объятий — белая борода, истончившаяся кожа, увядание, дряхлость, смерть угасающего мозга. Здесь конец разума, рассудка, сознания, логической мысли. Его вынесло в темноту, в первобытный страх, за мыслеречь, за мыслеобраз, в никуда, где нет ни разума, ни мысли — только движение крови, рев, влечение, умирание, убийство.

 

Альбус бился в темноте, пытаясь найти опору. Руку. Представь свою руку, как учил он Геллерта в то лето, — и вынырнешь.

Он вынырнул и глазами Геллерта увидел дорогу — перекресток в магловском Нью-Йорке, одинокую дорогу севера, усталую дорогу Альп, разбитую дорогу войны. Свет гаснет везде, дороги путаются, как змеи, уходя во тьму, во тьму, во тьму…

 

Волна легилименции с той же силой погнала его обратно, в кошмары собственного разума. Они возвращаются в мирный Хогвартс, и ворота заперты, он перед дверью своего кабинета — дверь заперта, перед дверью Арианы — и дверь заперта. За дверьми смертный ужас; он закрывает глаза в темноте, и глазами плывут чернильно-зеленые, буро-лиловые, жгуче-липкие обморочные пятна.

Он затрясся… Его трясли за плечи… И он открыл глаза.

 

С Геллерта сползало чужое лицо. Медленно, медленно заострялись скулы, истончался нос, светлели волосы, выцветали глаза — покрасневшие дикие глаза в бесцветных ресницах.

 

Он подурнел. Он еле смог отдышаться. Все тридцать темных лет проступили на его лице. Альбус видел свое отражение и знал, что выглядит не лучше.

Вот и увиделись.

Зачем эти игры?

Светлые глаза, черная радужка. Безумие.

А ты не жалей. Не придется…

Геллерт, качнувшись, привалился к нему, скользнул по губам сухими губами…

 

Его отбросило в сторону. Поднявшись, он увидел, как Геллерт аппарировал на сто шагов, к самому краю обрыва, заглянул за край, будто собираясь аппарировать в прыжке — и сорвался, свалился вниз с бешеным криком.

— Геллерт!

Альбус застыл на краю обрыва: далеко внизу на камнях — тело с нелепо раскинутыми руками.

— Геллерт!! — голос сорвался в хрип: — Геллерт…

Не может быть, чтобы он разбился. Он должен был выйти из прыжка. С его аппарацией через Атлантику, с его магией, с его мозгами…

 

Побурела волна вокруг разбитой головы. У Альбуса потемнело в глазах — кажется, на миг он потерял сознание.

Он поднял голову от холодной колючей травы, неверной рукой нащупал палочку, откатившуюся почти к самому обрыву. Аппарировал вниз и приземлился слишком резко, не успел подогнуть ноги, ударился о камни дна. Накатившая волна ударила его в живот.

Он видел только разбившееся тело в десяти шагах от него. Пошёл, оскальзываясь на камнях, не решаясь аппарировать еще раз, больно рассадил руку. Авроры… Авроры, допросы, газетчики, соучастие, похороны. Волна залила его с головой, мокрая мантия запуталась в ногах. От холодной соленой воды защипало горло и глаза.

Ты утянул меня за собой.

Ты утянул меня за собой.

Он подошёл ближе, почти ничего не видя из-за мокрых волос. В пустой голове билась чужая страсть, чужая злость, чужая тоска — безумная, неразделимая, вечная. Эхо Геллерта.

Но этого не может быть. Геллерта больше нет.

Последние два шага к мертвецу. Альбус склонился, отвёл с лица липкие от крови и соли пегие волосы.

Геллерта здесь нет. Здесь остался Матеуш Коменский — историк из пражского архива, полукровка и чудак. Матеуш Коменский, погибший два месяца назад.


End file.
